Old Times
by Ankhet
Summary: Cordelia catches up with Xander after the prom. From Cordy's POV


**DISCLAIMER:** They're mine! All mine! insert evil laughter here Wait, no, I'm **not** Joss Whedon; my shrink's told me this over and over. Anyway, not mine, I'll return them in time for the new season.

I caught sight of him as he walked out the gym doors with that Anya girl hanging onto him like last year's clothing. I hurried after them as best could in four inch heels.

"Xander! Wait!" I called out just as he reached the limo and opened the door for Anya. He stopped and turned to face me. I saw a slight smile form on his lips when he saw me.

"Cordelia?" he asked, looking around, probably for Wesley. He smiled a little wider now; I guess because he saw I was alone. I couldn't hold back then; I reached him and pulled him into my arms.

"Thank you so much," I managed to choke out through the tears. "You have no idea how much this means to me." He reacted awkwardly at first, but then I felt his arms wrap around me and return my embrace.

"I know, Cordy," he sighed, his hand caressing my hair as he held me to him. "I know." I pulled back and looked into his eyes. I saw something I never expected to see in Xander Harris's eyes. Love. For me. I felt new tears well up, and I hugged him again.

"Xander, I--," I began, starting to pull away, feeling suddenly embarrassed. He placed a quieting finger onto my lips and turned back to the car.

"Can you get home okay?" he asked Anya. She nodded and told the driver how to get to her house. Xander turned back to me and held out his hand. "Walk you home?" he asked; I nodded faintly, not trusting my voice. I placed hand in his and let our fingers intertwine. We walked away from the school in complete silence.

"Beautiful night," he finally commented.

"Yeah," I replied, lamely. Silence descended again. This time, I broke the silence. "Xander, thank you again for the dress." Then a sudden thought hit me. "Xander, your road trip! How are you going to afford it?" He silenced me with a wave of his hand.

"It was worth it," he commented, stopping and turning to me. I felt my breath catch. "You looked just like Cinderella," he smiled. My heart leapt.

"Is that an insult?" I teased with a smile.

"Wasn't meant to be," he replied, completely serious. He leaned forward, and I knew what was coming. He surprised me though. Instead of the kiss on the lips I was expecting, he placed his lips against my forehead and gently kissed me. Without another word, we turned and continued, still holding hands. "What are you going to do about college?" he asked after I gave him directions to our new apartment.

I shrugged, then replied, "I have an aunt in L.A. that offered to pay my tuition into USC if I worked for her in her boutique this summer, so I guess I'll go there."

"So, you're leaving too," he muttered.

"Too?" I asked as we neared my apartment building.

"Angel's leaving. After the Mayor-thing is resolved."

"Oh," was all I could think of in reply. My heart went out for Buffy, knowing how hard it was to loose someone you love. I shot a sideways glance at Xander, but he seemed lost in his own thoughts. He walked with me up the stairs to the front door of the complex and squeezed my hand softly. I had turned and placed my key in the lock when he spoke.

"I love you, Cordelia." I whirled around to see him already heading down the stoop. I followed him, caught his arm, and turned him back to face me. I grabbed both sides of his face and pulled him towards me. Our lips met gently with growing passion as we fell easily into old rhythms; I opened my lips eagerly when I felt the gentle press of his tongue against them. We pulled apart with reluctance.

"I love you, too," I whispered, hurried up the stairs, pulled the door open, and let it fall shut behind me as I rushed inside with conflicting emotions. I remember reaching the apartment and from our window, I could still see him standing there looking up at me. I pulled the window open.

"See you tomorrow?" he called up to me. I nodded happily, and he smiled in return. With that he turned and left the stoop, and I pulled the window shut. 

I sighed as I leaned against the window sill and felt that dreamy smile return to my face. I finally felt complete. More complete than ever before.

**FIN**


End file.
